National Eat Your Vegetables Day
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Xemnas, worried for Axel's health -no one believed him: they thought it was just another excuse to mess with and/or possibly torture Axel-, orders Saix to order Roxas to order Axel to eat a salad. Oneshot. Is NOT AkuRoku, just friendship, no yaoi


**Yeah, it's random and has a lame plot. So sue me. I'm rich in Monopoly money.  
>Haha, please don't really. It's not worth your time. <strong>

**ANYWAYS I found out that June 17 is National Eat Your Vegetables Day. I think it's a hoax, but what the hell?  
>It's a plot idea!<br>So... today was JULY 17 so it's a month late. I don't care though. **

**Bon Appetit!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eat Your Vegetables Day<strong>

Zexion leaned against a white wall in one of Castle Oblivion's numerous halls, steel-blue bangs covering one eye as always, with a steaming mug of tea in hand as he read a brightly covered book. A small, blonde girl was sitting next to him, drawing on her thick notepad, and occasionally yawning.

"Hm."

Her neck snapped up as she looked up at her companion with wide, excited eyes.

"What? Did you find it?" she asked hopefully. Zexion looked down at her, the corners of his mouth twitching apologetically.

"No, I'm sorry. But, I did find this strange, random fact in this cookbook."

"Which would be…?"

"Today, June seventeenth, is 'Eat Your Vegetables Day'… hmm…"

"What?" asked Naminé in disbelief. "Come again?"

"'Eat Your Vegetables Day'… I know, that's why I said 'hm' in the first place. How intriguing…"

Naminé shook her head.

"Alright, whatever. I can't imagine why there would be a day set out for that, but whatever. When you find that recipe, tell me please?" Zexion looked down at her with a touch of kindness, but also resignation.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>In the Dining Hall several floors down, Roxas would have liked to have known that bit of information had he thought that it would help force Axel to eat his salad.<p>

Xemnas had been worried about Axel's health (everyone had been surprised at this), what with the Flurry of the Dancing Flames scarfing down junk food, sugary confections, and plenty of meat. So, he had Saix order Roxas to force Axel to eat his salad.

For no apparent reason.

_Why me? _wondered the blond Nobody. _Is it because we're friends? Or, as close to friends Nobodies can be? Is that why? _

He sighed and pushed the plate closer to Number Eight.

"Uhhh…. Bon appetit? Or however it goes in French," said Roxas nervously, smiling at his friend with what he hoped was a disarming grin.

Axel did not budge.

"No, thank you. I'd rather have chips or steak."

"Uhm, no. Xemnas and Saix said that you can't have any until you eat your vegetables."

"Well, in that case I'll just leave."

"You…you can't just _leave_."

"Says _you_."

Roxas felt blood rushing to his face and hurried to change the subject, but Axel cut him off.

"What's to stop me from just portaling away and eating steak in the city?" The blond grinned.

"Vexen made this room portal-proof: no one can portal in and _you _can't portal out," he said, smirking.

Axel glared at him.

"What about _you_?" he jerked his chin forward. Roxas's smirk faded.

"Well… I can't portal out either, but I have no reason to. Oh, and the door's guarded by Lexaeus as a precaution. Zexion asked him. So no getting out that way either."

Axel crossed his long arms and sulked in his chair, glowering at Number Thirteen every now and then.

It was driving him _crazy_.

_All I wanted was to eat junk food. I'm skinny enough, and I don't have a heart so cholesterol's not a problem, Xemnas. What's up you're a—? _

"Axel, _please_, I'm _begging you_, eat your vegetables!" pleaded Roxas to his red-haired friend, interrupting his thoughts. Axel turned his nose to the air and adamantly refused, miffed that Roxas had cut _him _off, though he knew it was not on purpose.

It was easy to pretend so, though.

"No. I'm not going to eat! I think I'll just summon some Assassins to knock you all out so I can make my _Great Escape!_" he said dramatically, extending his arms.

Roxas sighed and shook his head, and summoned his keyblade.

"Sorry Axel," he grinned, and hit Axel's head with the butt of his weapon, stunning him.

Quickly, he picked up the fork and stuffed Axel's mouth with the leafy greens, and moved his jaw to make him chew.

After all, he didn't want to _choke _him.

Pinching his nose after he was sure that the food was chewed to force his friend to swallow, he laughed as Axel revived and made a face.

"Yuck, Roxas!" he said, peeved at his friend, but Roxas grinned and created a portal.

"Uh… that thing about the portal-proofing… was a lie," he giggled nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Lexaeus is there, though. You can leave," he gestured towards the swirling Corridor grandly. "I'll just tell Xemnas that you ate the salad, and uh… heheheh…"

Axel fought to keep his glare on his face as he strode imperiously from the table to the portal and left, but rolled his eyes teasingly as the portal closed.

Roxas let out a long breath.

"Whew… at least he didn't flame me…"

Lexaeus opened the door tentatively.

"Is he… gone?"

"Yep."

"Did he eat the salad?"

"Yep."

"How much?"

"A bite was all I could get him to eat…" The Silent Hero sighed and nodded, shrugging and jerking his head in a way that meant _Well… I guess that's enough. _

"I'm going to go tell Xemnas," said Roxas. Lexaeus nodded and Roxas sighed as he portaled away.

_~~~Meanwhile~~~_

Axel came through the portal and blanched: he was in Port Royal, his least favourite world so far besides Atlantica.

"ROXAS!" shouted Axel furiously in frustration. Sighing, he facepalmed and glared at the sky when there was no answer.

_Well… there's no way he could hear me anyways._

Opening another portal, he teleported to Roxas's room, but not before fetching the salad from the Dining Hall.

_Let's see how much _YOU _like it._

After all, as everyone knows…

…Roxas isn't that much better: he hates veggies, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fail~ Review if you like, I'll be updating other stories soon since NO ONE FREAKING REVIEWS so I'm impatient and bored and thought to myself, "Fine. I don't care what nonreviewers think, anyways!"**

**But y'all know that's not true~  
>Stay tuned! or whatever<br>**


End file.
